We didn't ask for This
by Jazzy the Jazz
Summary: Rymia is the last femme autobot, but she is also the last seeker. Only arriving to Earth around the the time of (T3) she still has much to learn. She's not your typical femme though, she's not all about taking things slow, she's want to do it with style and creativity. You can blame that on her Sire for that. Follow her Adventures. (Swearing, romance, violence) (HOLD)
1. Chapter One: Searching

We didn't ask for this

Chapter One: Searching

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

_'Sensors talking'_

* * *

><p>Rymia, the last femme Autobot seeker, has been searching for her leader and comrades ever since the battle of Chicago. After what the humans broke their allegiance, she didn't trust them anymore. Not a single one. Though, she has not been confronted by any humans, but she had met one of her deeply friends, Ratchet. He was still on the run; she told him that she had to make sure the rest of the Autobot's were online and well, if he needed her he just needed to send her a private com link. She was one of the best observant you could ever meet, so searching her fellow friends, it'll be a piece of cake. That was a huge mistake she made. Leadfoot, Dino, Topspin, Roadbuster, gone. She wanted to help them so bad, she just couldn't. She felt that it was her to blame for their deaths. After searching for months, there was no luck at all. Until one day. She was flying over the country called United States of America, when she gets a com link from someone very familiar.<p>

_::Rymia, it's me Ratchet.:: _She was thrilled to hear someone else's voice. She was stuck in her alt mode ever since to keep her cover.

::Ratchet, it's so good to hear your voice. What is it, friend?::

_::Well, I'm glad I was able to make you have a bit more happier tone than the first time we encountered, but that is not the case I want to talk to about. I need energy, anything and if I blow my cover, I might as well be offline.:: _

::Hm. . .I'll see what I can find. What are your coordinates?::

_::Meet me here, 35-5-18. It's what humans say, a "Steamboat.":: _

::I'll be there as soon as possible.::

_::Thank you, Rymia. Please do hurry.:: _

::And Ratchet?::

_::Yes?:: _

::Be careful, look out for yourself, please. I rather not see one of my other friends offline.::

_::I will Rymia. Ratchet out.:: _

He cuts off the com link and once again, she was alone. Giving a sigh in her alt mode, she sets her sensors to the nearest energy source. _'Source set in the human city called, "Austin, Texas." Setting coordinates for 45-9-32.' _And with that, she sets off, to find this energy source for her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this was short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer! Promise! :)<strong>_

_**Hoped you enjoyed!  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai!**_

_**Also leave a Review! **_


	2. Chapter Two: Cemetery Wind

Chapter Two: Cemetery Wind

**Shades-Soul: Thank you! Here ya go! :)**

**Alice Gone Mad: Thank you!**

**Freddie4153: Here is a chapter for ya!**

**Wow! Already 3 reviews, 12 favorites and 10 follows? AWESOME!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_'Sensors'_

_Thought_

_"Over the phone"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Closing in on coordinates 45-9-32, proceed with caution. ' <em>Rymia's sensors beeped. With that, she fastens her thrusters and should be there around 11:25pm human time.

Somewhere inside a skyscraper…

Someone named Tyler O'Connor hears a roaring jet passing through, and it sounded like it was in a hurry. He raises an eyebrow at the sound; he goes to his window in his office and looks outside. The darkness just surrounded him, until he spots something. A golden jet, it looked like a Saab Gripen, what was a Brazilian jet doing all the way over here? In Austin Texas, that's very odd. Plus the jet was a pure gold color with some silver lining around the wings and hood of the jet. _No jets like that, it is almost like. . . A Decepticon! I better call 911. _He quickly goes towards his office phone in a hurry and calls the number. The phone rings, a women answers the phone. _"This is 911, what is your emergency?" _She asks him.

"Hello, I want to report alien activity."

With Rymia…

She is close to the energy source now. Should be arriving there soon. Reaching there, she transforms in a middle of a field, it's what humans called a football stadium. The walls were high enough to block anyone else to see her. She starts to scan the area, searching for the energy source. There's nothing here! Must have been a mistake, wait…She hears a whistling of some sort coming towards her. And fast too. Quickly unsheathing her blade from her leg, and slices in half what appears to be a, sniper shell. She growls, thinking. _Humans. _Multiple squads of humans surrounded her, with their guns pointed at her. She eyed them all, waiting for their move. Surprisingly they just stare at her, that's when she notices a figure that was just centimeters taller than her. When she fixes her gaze, she widens her optics. Lockdown, the bounty hunter. Her servos go into fists as he came closer towards her.

"Rymia, the last Autobot femme and seeker is finally here. And in my grasp, I will only ask two times. One nicely and one hurtful, so tell me this. Where is Optimus Prime?" Lockdown ask of her. She tenses up when he said her commander's name. Rymia and Optimus had always a something between them ever since she had arrived on Earth. She actually got used to Sam and that would only be her only Human friend. Rymia actually finds Optimus Prime an attractive mech; she really doesn't know how she felt that way because she was always that type of Femme who wouldn't dream about certain mechs and how she was going to greet them. She was the type of Femme who would work on her sword or her guns. And of course her close friend was Ironhide, Rymia could be called the other Weapons Specialist but, she likes the title 'Risk Taker.' The reason why she likes that title is because, her need for something to do with action and having to do with style. She actually likes being on the front lines of missions and having a rush. Her and Optimus were also close, but she tries her best to be her serious self whenever around him. Optimus never really quart her **(date for all the people who don't know!) **but, they do indeed show concern for one and other.

The femme glares at Lockdown and speaks firmly, "I don't know."

The bounty hunter seemed a bit angered about the Femme response. "You will tell me, now, femme." He glared right back at her. Silence was only between them. She had no idea where her commander was, how was she appose to answer his question. Plus if she'd know, she would not tell.

"Very well, Femme. Shred her." Lockdown says to the humans, and with that the human squads open fire at the Femme seeker. She hissed at the pain, their weapons were penetrating her armor, how you may ask, she has no idea. She had to make a run for it or a fly for it. Looking up in the air, she jumps up and flies out of there. _'Weapon systems damaged. Armor severely damaged, if stay in Alternate form too long, Robot form will become weak.' _Her sensors beeped. She groans thinking, _Wonderful; I hope I will make it to Ratchet in time. _But, the humans weren't done there. Human jets followed her after, her knowing this was some missiles fired at her. She barrel roll out of the way, letting the missiles hit a bottom of a building ahead of them. Letting out a growl, she goes a bit faster for the humans. They keep on her tail. More missiles fire at her; she deploys flares, causing an explosion trail behind her. The humans dodge the explosion and catch up towards her. They fired their machine guns, a few bullets hit her wings, she bears the pain. _'Armor taking too much, abort to Robot form.' _She growls in her alt form. _As if! _She clicks on her jet override which makes her faster than any Human jet built. But, this also causes her wings to have even more damage. This was necessary. She manages to get out of there, alive.

Down on the Ground…

"You let her escape! You humans are more pathetic than I realize." Lockdown glares down at the human known as James Savvoy. James looked up at the bounty hunter and returns the glare. "And you let Optimus Prime escape." He reminded him.

"Because of your troops failing at their jobs to shred him." Lockdown countered back adding in a growl at the end of his sentence. James could just glare at the bounty hunter all day but, they needed to find that seeker.

With Rymia…

She was having trouble controlling her alt mode, but thankfully she was over a forest area now. So maybe she could recharge in the area, it'll hide her pretty well. Only one problem, she was about to crash. Heading down towards the forest area, she transforms turning on her pede thrusters below her and she stops making her crashing down. Finding a good area to recharge, she touched down and sat down against a couple of trees. She needed to tell Ratchet of this. ::Rymia to Ratchet, please respond.:: She com in, waiting for his response. After 20 minutes, he finally replies back.

_::Rymia, you sound injured. What happened?:: _

::Ratchet, humans were shooting at me and that isn't the worst of it. Lockdown was asking me about Optimus and he ordered the humans to shred me.::

_::Rymia, can you make it here?:: _

::I need the recharge. Maybe my armor could get a little bit better but, I'm not sure when I can go over to you.::

_::Alright then, get your recharge. And hurry the fast as you can. You could be severely weak.:: _

::Understood, Rymia out.:: With that, she offline her optics and going into her recharge mode. With those injuries, she hope they would get better soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this chapter was good for ya! Also, I'll have her alternate form image on my profile page soon if you don't know what a Saab Gripen looks like!<strong>_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai!**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW! :) **_


	3. Chapter Three: Aimless

Chapter Three: Aimless

**Freddie4153: Here you go my friend!**

**Alice Gone Mad: Read to find out, Mwhaha.**

**mette598i: Thank you and yeah, I love to have some action in my stories!**

**OMP guys, are you guys being too generous or what? **

**19 favorites and 17 followers! OMP! You guys are beyond awesome, you have no idea how much this made me squeal!**

**Also 8 reviews is still good! :) KEEP IT UP!**

**Anyway!**

**Lets dive into the story!**

**"Message."**

_Thought._

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

_'Systems.'_

* * *

><p>Rymia's systems starts, her optics flicker a bit before they stop. She looks around; she was still in the forest area, which was good. Venting in a good amount of air, she lets it out and sighs. Her pain wasn't all the way gone but at least it was bearable. She starts to get on her pedes and stretch, she missed a good recharge once n' while. She starts to com in Ratchet.<p>

::Ratchet to Rymia.::

On the other line, he actually answers quickly. _::Rymia, thank Primus that you are still online.:: _

::Remember Ratch, it's me that you're talking about.::

_::Very funny, now when are you getting here?::_

::Well, my wings don't seem in that much pain anymore, looks like my systems repaired themselves pretty good. So I should arrive there 7:20 Earth time, PM.::

_::Excellent, I will await your arrival.:: _

::See you soon, old friend.::

_::Likewise, Rymia.:: _With that Rymia cuts off the com and sets the coordinates for 35-4-18 into her systems.

_'Energon levels at 55 percent advise finding Energon shortly or will commence into Stasis Lock.' _Rymia's systems tell her, her only response to that was a soft growl; she had to get to her friend. There was no doubt in her processor that Lockdown will hunt down every Autobot, including Ratchet and Optimus. She doesn't know if Sideswipe had survived this long, maybe he has, and perhaps Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and Bumblebee. She did deeply miss them all, even if she was the only femme left; the rest of the Bots treated her with respect. After all, they know what type of damage she could do to anyone.

Rymia had to fast if she wanted to reach Ratchet in time, but at the same time she would be risking her energy levels. But after all, she was known for being a risk taker. Stretching one more time then she transforms and sets off towards Ratchet's location.

**With the Cemetery Wind…**

"That's right sir, we got a civilian saying that they actually saw a hummer transform. Said it was close to Georgia, town called Waco, it said to be almost surrounded by swamps and there is an old steamboat there. Most likely the robot took cover there." Solider reports to James Savvoy, as he looked to the reports on the sheet of paper.

"Well done, we should arrive there immediately. You're dismissed, oh and also leave that report here, soldier." James said, with that the soldier leaves while leaving the report on his desk. James grabs the report and starts to dial in General Morshower. _"What is it?" _Morshower questioned.

"Got some information that you might enjoy." He answered.

"_Well what is it?"_

"We detected another Autobot."

**With Rymia…**

Much time had passed but thankfully she was extremely close to Ratchet. She just couldn't wait to see him again. She had finally arrived at the designation, it was night time so it was easy for her to transform without being seen. Transforming in the air she falls down near the boat or as Ratchet said, "Steamboat." She steps lightly as she whispers, "Ratchet?" She continues to whisper his name until she spots something green lying down nearby. Turning on her night vision in her optics, she sees Ratchet recharging. A smile goes on her face that her friend had survived all of this. Knowing that it was best to not disturb him, she sits next to him waiting for him to wake up.

**EARTH TIME, 10:57 PM. LOCATION: WACO, GEORGIA.**

Rymia lets out a yawn as her energy levels were depleting, and her systems wouldn't stop bothering her about low energon levels as well. Today was defiantly not a really a good day for her. Until she spots Ratchets optics start to flicker online. She sets a servo on his shoulder whispering, "Ratchet?" It took a while until his blue optics weren't flickering anymore but when it stopped her blinked a couple times and lets a smile out on his face.

"Rymia." She smiled back at the medic.

"Help this old rust bucket up eh?" He chuckles.

She nods as she stood up, lending out her servo to him, and he places his own servo into hers as she pulled him up. Catching him off guard, Rymia hugs him. Ratchet takes a moment before he hugs back, they pull away quickly. "Well, I never had a hug in megacycles." He told her.

"Me either, old friend. How have you been?" She asks.

"Besides being chased down? Well I say I have been swell." He replied.

"I know how that's like." She sighed as she starts to look around at the place. It would appear that all of the water was mushy like; bushes surrounded the area as bugs flew around making noises as they went. There were also stars in the sky that glimmered, Rymia got lost into them as her optics went to the next one then the next. She remembered seeing the stars in the sky when she was flying alone over the human countries and states. A small smile spread along her face as she just stares at the stars. Ratchet noticed her starring and chuckles lightly, "You like the stars I presume?"

All he got was a nod from her. Silence was all between them until they heard sirens coming towards them, and helicopter blades. _NO! I bet it was those humans again. _Rymia thought as she drew her blade from her leg while her arm turned into a blaster.

"Rymia, get out of here." Ratchet urges.

"What?! You'd expect me just to leave you to fight off these humans? You better think twice." She argued.

"I am tougher than I look, Rymia. Now go! Save yourself!"

"I am not leaving you here!" She said with determination.

"You have no choice if you want to go offline! I'll be fine! Now go!" He urges again.

She thought hard about this then she makes her final decision. "You, Ratchet, better not go offline. Or I will find you on the other side." She said while pointing her digit at him. She sheathes her blade, her arm turned back to normal, before she goes; she hugs him for one last time and transforms, flying away.

**With Ratchet…**

Ratchet quickly makes his way towards one of those stacks; it was big enough to hide him. He climbs into it, crouches down while his arm turned into his machine gun. He cocks it in as if he had a shot gun. He was unsure of these humans; maybe they will go easy on him since he is an Autobot. He hears the humans putting something on the wall in front of him and the other. He was praying to Primus right now. Explodes.

He was out of his hiding area; he was practically thrown out due by the explosion. The humans opened fired at him, he could feel his spark racing along with the bullets penetrating his armor. He scrambles onto his pedes until he was hit by a missile from the helicopter knocked to his side. He continues to crawl towards the end; he drops down until even more missiles hit him.

_'__Systems damaged. Systems damaged.' _His sensors repeated multiple times.

He didn't even bother to react to that; he was too busy being shot at from all sides! He runs off the steamboat and transforms into his alt mode. Human artillery vehicles came up behind, fired their mini guns at him. More missiles tried to hit him but he swerved to the left then to the right to avoid them. He transforms again only to shoot at them, but he doesn't hit any of them due that he was still an Autobot. The missiles come at him; one of them manages to hit his leg, which causes his leg to literally fly off. He groans in pain so he tries to convince him.

"No! Please!" He holds his servo to indicate for them to stop. He hops until the human vehicles surrounded him.

He was on one knee, as if he was begging them to stop. "Hold your fire." He told them.

"Hold! Hold fire! Can you not see I'm injured?" He said to them.

He clutches his chassis that his spark was hurting, until he speaks again, "Medical Officer Ratchet. I'm a friend!" He told them again.

"I'm an Autobot!"

"Then why you running?" Savvoy questioned him.

"Optimus sent this distress message." With that it plays. **"Calling all Autobots. We are under targeted attack. Cease all contact with humans."**

Until Ratchet states this, "We're all hiding. All Autobots are being hunted. We're all in danger."

"I lost a sister in Chicago; you'll get no sympathy from me." Savvoy said to him. Before anyone knew it, Ratchet was hit directly on his chest causing him to land on his back. The humans opened fire.

**With Rymia…**

::RATCHET COME IN!:: She yelled in her alt form.

_He can't be offline! He can't BE! _She thought as her emotion chips were starting to take over. Until she gets this.

_::I'm sorry, Rymia.::_ The line went static as she was frozen in place. Her friend, her close friend, was now with the AllSpark. If she was in her Cybertronian form, she would be streaming of tears right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, "WHY U KILL RATCHET OFF!" I really just wanted to follow the plot of T4. Again I am sorry :(<strong>_

_**Next Chapter is...When she reunites with_! You guess who in the reviews!**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Much **_**_Appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai!_**

**_(Please leave a review? C:)_**


	4. Chapter Four: Reunited

Chapter Four: Reunited

**Okay since you guys are being beyond awesome, I have a long chapter for you! :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_::Long distance::_

::Regular com::

_"Bee talking."_

* * *

><p>Rymia couldn't get over Ratchet's death; it felt like it haunts her, she shouldn't have left him. She should've came back to save his life, now there was only one thing that mattered to her. Keeping the others safe. She was flying over the state called Nevada, trying to find a good recharge area, that's when she notices a light that was just east of her. Without thinking about it, she goes towards that light.<p>

As she gotten closer her optics detected five figures around the fire, they were sitting. _Survivors? _Rymia questioned in her mind. She slows down, maintaining her cover as she came closer. As she came closer, she noticed colors that were there.

Yellow and black, silver, green actually two type of greens, a bright one then a darker one and there was blue and black. She knew those colors, with that she fastens her thrusters and goes into her flying fast state once more. Reaching there she transformed in the dark so they could not see her, she starts walking towards the light.

**With the group by the fire…**

"Wait, are you serious Bee?" Crosshairs questioned, Bumblebee said that he should be the leader of this group while Crosshairs thought differently.

"We should wait till sensei gets back." Drift said.

_"Hate to break it to you but he ain't." _Bumblebee beeped.

"We just have to be patient, he is alive." Drift starts to argue.

_"Do you want to be leaderless?! Leaderless meant weakness!" _Bumblebee argued back.

"Oh yes just kill each other why won't you." Crosshairs smirked at the two that were arguing. While Hound and Sideswipe are just watching them, Hound was puffing on his bullet cigar while Sideswipe was keeping watch.

"Ya know, we are pretty pathetic." Hound said to Sideswipe.

"We're not that bad." Sideswipe says.

"Yeah we are, we're the pathetic dirty five some." Hound said.

Sideswipe just shrugs until they all heard a twig snap. Hound quickly gets his mini gun out while the rest pulled their own weapons out, it was either humans or an organic creature. "Come out where we can see ya!" Hound shouted out in the darkness. With that they see a golden figure stepping up to them.

**Rymia…**

As she stepped out of the darkness to reveal her golden frame once she sees their weapons she puts her servos on her hips and smiles. "That is no way to treat a friend." She said.

"Rymia?" Hound asked, he didn't believe what his optics were seeing in front of him.

"The one and only." She replied.

"Oh my Primus…You're alive!" Hound exclaimed.

Crosshairs puts his guns away and walks up to her, "Man you're still taller than me."

"Always am, always will Cross." She smiled at him.

"It is good to see you again." Drift said while sheathing his samurai swords.

"Likewise, friend." She nodded at him before she knew it she was being picked up.

It was Sideswipe. "RYMIA!" He exclaimed in excitement.

He was hugging her. "Its…good…to…see…you…too." She manages to say, Sideswipe was squeezing her hard.

_"What forgot about me?" _Bumblebee teased as she was set down and dusting herself off.

"Do not hug me, Sideswipe. Especially since I just got from a really long trip." Rymia pointed to him, with that he makes a mock surrender before she walked over to Bee to give him a fist bump.

"How can I forget my buddy?" She smiled at him.

_"Yeah, I'm her buddy!" _Bee said.

_'Energy levels at 5 percent. Suggest go into recharge mode. Energon at 10 percent, recharge to refuel about 20 percent up.' _Her sensors said out loud which causes everyone to stare at her.

"Wait, you never got your recharge?" Crosshairs asked her.

"Yes, I wanted to find survivors. So since I did, I am just going to like drop dead." She joked as her body went into limp as she just commenced into her recharge mode.

"Very funny, very funny Mia. Might as well give me a spark attack!" Crosshairs scolded at her even if she couldn't hear it.

She was in deep recharge.

"Well, who is she going to lie down with? You saw those bullets in her armor, she could be weak." Sideswipe says.

"I agree with Sideswipe, she can be with me." Drift said.

"I would feel a lot better if she was with me instead." Sideswipe said, everyone just stared at him and Drift.

"Are you inclining that I cannot protect her?" Drift questioned.

"Pretty much, I am a bit more skilled than you are." Sideswipe crossed his arms across his chassis.

"I disagree with that greatly." Drift clenched his servos.

"You wanna prove yourself?" Sideswipe was now glaring at the samurai.

"If that is what you wish." Drift says as he drew his swords.

"I've got a pair myself; you're not the only one who knows how to fight." Sideswipe arms turned into his blades.

Before anyone knew it, Rymia's systems booted back up. She jumped from her limp form unsheathing her blade while her arm turned into her gun. She got between them, the gun was pointing at Drift while the sword was being pointed in Sideswipe direction.

"I can hear things you know, I can still kick both of your backsides if I really wanted too. I am not to be argued over, I am not a prized possession, I am a warrior. Now stop your arguing like sparklings and rest. You never know what is going to happen tomorrow, we need to be at our fullest. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to recharge up there. Do not argue." She frowned at the mechs before her before putting her away her weapons and transforming.

She reaches on top of the rock and laid down, going into recharge. Tension was all between all the mechs before them also silence. "Well…I vote Mia for leader!" Crosshairs said.

Hound, Drift lets off their helms to nod agreeing with the bright green mech. Sideswipe just sighs, "Alright then, let a femme lead us. Wonderful."

_"What you got a problem with the lady?" _Bumblebee questioned.

"No, I just never expect all of us would vote for a femme for a leader. Kind of crazy, anyway, we should recharge anyway. Rymia is right; she is always right which is weird." Sideswipe replied.

"Hey, femmes are smarter, their frames are much more shiner and not to mention curvier and they have a kickaft skills. There's a reason why femmes are better than us." Crosshairs patted his back as he heads towards his own recharge area.

"Not all of them have those traits." Sideswipe said.

"I was talking about Mia stupid." Crosshairs groaned.

"Oh." That was all what Sideswipe said as he rolled towards his own little recharge area. Everyone else did the same. With that everyone falls into recharge.

**Next Day…**

Rymia was the first one to wake up from her recharge mode. Since her energy levels and energon was pretty good she decides to check the perimeter. She transforms and checks the perimeter.

**Two Hours later…**

Rymia hasn't found anything that was that exciting. Until she sees a red and blue truck driving in this direction. There was only one mech she knew that had those colors. Optimus Prime. Her spark starts to quicken due that he was alive and just too excited that he was here at last. She dives downward wind resistance was pushing her back but she really didn't care, it was Optimus Prime. She decides to com in Hound.

::Hound!::

_::What! What are ya injured?! Wait where the scrap are ya?:: _

::I took a perimeter check but you'll never believe what I am seeing in front of me right here and now.::

_::What is it?:: _

::It's actually a who, Optimus is here!::

_::Optimus is here?! I'll wake the others!::_

::Alright!::

**With Optimus and the Yeager's…**

"Wait, does anyone noticed the gold jet coming straight for us?" Cade asks.

_It can't be…_Optimus thought as he drove on this dirt road.

"It doesn't look like it's going to fire at us." Shane stated.

_"Because that is one of the last femme Autobot there is." _Optimus answered through the radio.

"Femme?" Tessa repeated.

_"Female in your terms." _Optimus answered again.

"You guys have females in your race? Wait does that mean she has to be your last reproductive source then?" Cade asked carefully.

_"Unfortunately yes, but we do not think that way, we are in a middle of a survival world now." _Optimus said.

"Right, anyway what is her name?" Cade asked.

_"Her name is Rymia, one of the skilled warriors I have ever met." _Optimus replied while having that type of tone that he actually missed her.

"You sound like you guys had a thing." Shane comments.

_"No we did not have a "thing" you speak of." _Optimus said to him.

They all nod in understanding as they saw the gold jet flying over them. That's when Optimus sent this. **"Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots." **Rymia above does a jet sound saying that she approves this. Off on the distance Hound was running on top of a rock yelling, "Oh yeah! Hell, yeah! He's back! He's alive! Optimus is here!" Hound yelled in excitement as he got out his mini gun and shooting it in the air.

Drift was in between two rocks saying in relief, "At last. There is hope after all." Drift does a backwards flip landing on the rock and sliding down before jumping in the air transforming into his third mode which was a helicopter. While on the other hand the rest of the bots had already arrive there. As Optimus drove up, Crosshairs went running by him laughing.

"Yeah!" He said, "Mr. Leader of the free Galaxy is back! I knew you'd make it. I never doubted you."

Rymia transformed by him saying, "Welcome back Optimus."

Drift came in from transforming saying, "We got your warning. We've been waiting." As he does his ninja bow.

"Heya, Boss Bot." Sideswipe greeted as a genuine smile was on his face.

"Hell, yeah. Boom time. We got the gang back together." Hound said as his mini gun rested on his shoulder.

The humans walked out and Rymia watched them carefully with caution. Her mind was telling her that she should get her sword out and demand what are the humans doing with Optimus. Before she could do so, Optimus starts to transform, during his transformation his fist slammed into the ground before he reaches his full form. Rymia was only to his middle chassis area.

"Humans have asked up to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed." Optimus said. Rymia gave a nod at him that she approved of this.

"Human beings, bunch of backstabbing weasels." Hound commented as he walked next to Optimus letting his guns fall off of him.

"Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." The samurai spoke wisdom to the green mech.

"What the hell are you saying?" Hound questions.

"It's a haiku." Drift simply replies.

"Cut the crap before I throw a grenade in your throat." As Hound pulled Drift by the shoulder and in front of him with a grenade in his other servo. Drift pulled out his swords and poked at his belly and head.

"Try it, you'll be dead." Drift warned him.

"Knock it off!" Rymia scolded at them as she pulled them away so they don't kill each other.

"This isn't a time to fight among ourselves! Pull your act together or I will." She firmly said to both of them, they knew she meant it.

_"You know what, it'll save us so much time." _Bee said.

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation. So who's the stowaways?" Crosshairs was now glaring at the humans with his gun pointed at them. Deciding to do something too, Rymia pulled out her sword and gives the humans a death glare.

"Hey, what's with the gun and the sword?" Cade questions as the rest went behind him.

Hound rolls in front of Optimus pulling out his mini gun; he does the same as Crosshairs and Rymia. "Stop. Hound, the three of you. They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them." Optimus said.

"Yeah well they need to be taught something about Autobots, if you mess with one of us; you mess with all of us." Rymia sneered in the direction of the humans as she stubbornly buts away her sword.

"No more, Rymia." Optimus was ordering her now.

Her servos clenched but she stepped away from the humans to stand by Drift.

**Time skip…**

"So, there's been no sign of any others?" Optimus asked.

"Nada." Hound replied.

"We are all that's left." Drift added.

"They're picking us off, one by one." Crosshairs stated.

"Even my human partner got killed." Sideswipe said sadly. Rymia puts her servo on her friends shoulder to make him feel reassured.

"We're the pathetic, dirty sixth some and you make seven." Hound pointed at him to prove his point.

Meanwhile Rymia was still glaring at the humans before her, she just waited until they call someone or anything at all to make their location known. Anyone could see she was very tensed and ready to spring into action if needed to. Optimus notices and rests a servo on her shoulder. She jumped but when she sees Optimus she relaxes a bit and gives him a nod to say she was fine. With that he takes his servo off her shoulder, she wishes that his servo would stay on there. Realizing what she just thought, she shakes her helm and plops down by Bumblebee.

"Sensei, with your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline." Rymia optics quickly shot to Drift before she could scold at him he speaks again, "He's like a child."

_"This child is about to kick your ass." _Bumblebee shot up as he walked over to Drift, his door wings were downward to see that he was mad.

"Bee, don't!" Rymia warned him.

"He brings us shame." Drift shook his helm as he leaned on his sword. That's when they started to fight.

"Cage fight." Hound commented as he watched.

_I had enough fighting! _Rymia thought as she shot up as well and drew out her sword.

"Uh-oh, angry femme, alert!" Sideswipe commented.

And he was right, she was angry. She pulls Drift away from Bumblebee which causes him to fall on his back behind her. Bumblebee stood up as well as Drift. She pointed her sword at Drift. "This was your fault. You pushed his buttons, especially since he is still young. Do not make me hurt you." She said to him, her optics burning into his.

Drift only sighs as he sheathes his blades. "Well, it sure seems like you've been missed." Cade said to Optimus.

"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us and humans are helping. We need to know why." Optimus stated.

"Well, listen, I don't know why, but I have an idea about who." Cade suggested.

"How can you be any help to us, fleshy?" Rymia snapped at him.

"Rymia, that is enough." Optimus orders her again. Rymia just shakes her helm at the Prime. They watched many Autobot raids with footage that Cade had gotten, there was Dino, Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster but she wasn't ready when she sees herself in the footage. Her optics wide open. Everyone's gaze was on her now, how she felt the pressure right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bum bum baaa! Left y'all with a cliffy mwhaha I AM EVIL 3:)<strong>_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! (Leave a review? C:)**_


	5. Chapter Five: Explanations

Chapter Five: Explanations

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had some family issues and other stories to update so again I am sorry!**

**Anyway! 26 favorites and 26 follows?! You guys...This made me so happy that you don't even realize! But sadly you do not get a long chapter, I had a long day and I just want to go to sleep so, here you go! I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Rymia had to relax, but she doesn't love to be the center of attention, it makes her rather uncomfortable. She lets out a heavy sigh as she met all of their optics, they want to know what happened. And how she survived, not them. She closed her optics as she spoke. "You want to know how I survived the Humans? Well, I'll tell you. I fled like a coward; I fled when I knew inside of me that I wanted to stay and died with them. I was there, I watched Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Dino (Mirage), and Topspin die right there when I knew I could've saved them from the pain that the Humans inflicted onto them. And…"<p>

She takes a second before she speaks again. "Ratchet, you think that I wanted to run, you may think that I may be a coward and that is true. I wanted to live; I didn't want to sacrifice myself for them. I was a selfish, stupid coward that just ran as my friends died when I knew…That I could've saved them. That I could've saved them from the pain, from the hurt that the humans. That is the reason why I survived, I fled, I only worried about myself and now they are offline because of me!" Her optics were filling up with tears, the Autobots have never seen this, strong femme cry before. They knew it would've been devastating for her.

She speaks again. "Every second of my life, I feel like they are watching me, bringing me shame each and everyday, haunting me. Telling me that I should've stayed and fought like a warrior that I needed to be! Not to be a weakling, not to be a coward! To be someone that people could look up to at the times of need, and I failed. I've failed my friends; I failed everyone I have ever known because it was my fault alone! I'm not the femme you know, I'm a coward inside. And it was my fault…It's all my fault that I let them died…I wish that I could've stayed there and died with them with dignity and honor! I will never be a hero in anyone's optics…I…Will only be a coward that will hide in the darkness while my friends die before me…" She finishes as she sat down hugging her legs to her chest, she cries into her knees.

Sideswipe stood up and strode towards her; he kneels down giving her a hug. She lets go of her knees and lean into him, letting her face bury into his chassis, tears falling down. Sideswipe rubs her back soothingly; he knows what she was feeling. He couldn't help his human partner when he was being attacked; he watched her die in his servos. It changed most of him just by that and he couldn't do anything to save her.

"Rymia…You're not a coward." Optimus spoke to her; he was willing to do anything to help her.

He did care for her.

"Sensei is right; you are one of the bravest Autobots I have ever known. Do not blame yourself for the cause of their deaths, it was the Humans who have done it, not you." Drift spoke wisely to her, agreeing with Optimus.

"B-B-But, I left them when I knew that I could've save them…Can't you see? I'm a coward…" Rymia chokes on a sob before she continues to cry into Sideswipe chassis.

_"You're not weak, you're not a coward, you're a true warrior…You inspire me each and everyday of my life." _Bumblebee told her as he kneels by her as well.

She ignored their words, she knew they were trying to help her but she still feels like she has to blame herself. "Don't leak those tears, toots…I don't want it to see it ruin that face of yours." Crosshairs said to her, trying to help her as well.

"Rymia, don't you dare tell yourself those lies of yours. You're one slag of a warrior, never a coward." Hound told her truthfully.

While the humans were watching the scene before them. After what they just saw, they couldn't but help feel bad for the golden femme seeker. Attempting to do something at the least, Cade walked up to her and cleared his throat. "Look…Uh…Rymia, we're not the same Humans that have killed your friends and maybe it's not my place to say this but, hearing all of this from you, I'm sorry for the lost for your friends. I'm pretty sure that they want you to be strong…Not to be crying but instead overcoming this." He said to her.

Rymia perked up a bit and stared at the human, you could see the energon tear streams down her face. Despite she might have hated humans, this "Cade" had a point. Before anyone knew it, she lets off a smile spread across her face.

"You have a point…Thank you all for helping me and you too…Cade." She says as she wipes her energon tears from her face.

Everybody was relieved that they now have the old, fun Rymia back. They hated to see her cry. She stands up and before anyone knew it she lets a kind smile towards Cade. They were shocked to see her smiling at human. Giving off a sigh, Optimus vows this, "Autobots, I have sworn to never kill humans."

"Big mistake." Hound comments before Optimus continues.

"But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die." Rymia and Hound let out a "Hoorah" before they all go into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one was short, as I said above, I had a very long day and I just want to get some rest!<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai bai! **


	6. Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas!

I know that I won't be able to post any updates during this week, but let me just say…I had a wonderful year! But seriously though, it went a little too quick if you ask me. I'm going to be in High-school next year and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. But, thankfully I had great people who supported me along the way and I promise you this, there will be a Christmas Special, just maybe it will be a one-shot instead it actually being in the story. I just don't want to confuse people. Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas, and a happy New Year! See you next year in *drum roll* 2015! (So excited/nervous at the same time XD) Bye, bye everyone! *Gives everyone a cookie.*


End file.
